Damaged Soul, Withered Flower
by Wind-Priestess21
Summary: A flower blooms with love, light, & happiness. With that a flower will grow, treat the flower bad & it painfully withers,but even a withered flower can still be beautiful.[RikuXSora]yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Sum. Riku came back to his home town for the summer after two years of being away. But what was suppose to be memorable and happy turned out to be frustrating and horrible. Maybe not for him exactly, but to his best friend whom he loves dearly. Riku saves his best friend from the cruel abuse at home, but now that Sora has escaped the physical damage, can he escape the mental? Riku's driven to try. Coming back isn't the problem, it's going away again. Yaoi. Riku/Sora

discalimer: don't own KH 1 or 2, Riku, Sora or anything like that...(too bad...)

**a/n:rated M for later abuse and possible lemon...yaoi in this...you have been warned.**

* * *

**DAMAGED SOUL, WITHERED FLOWER**

**CHAP. 1**

* * *

The silver haired teen stared out the window. The plane has said they were almost at their destination and he felt excited, though his serene face showed no trace of that. He brushed some sliver bangs that hovered just over his eyes out of his face. 

He glanced down at the piece of paper he had received a month ago. It brought a smile on his face as he had a feeling overwhelm him. No one had shown so much care for him since his late mother.

But the letter was only half of his excitement. He, Riku, was heading home. Or, to his home town at least. Destiny island, the peaceful, beautiful, small but quaint town. It had been a full two years and many months since he moved from destiny Isle to the city of Radiant Garden, Hollow Bastian.

He had thought that a state named Hollow Bastian would be dull, polluted, broken and rundown. But it was nice for a city, then again, it all really depended on where you lived. He had made many nice friends who were around his age, if not older. But no matter where he went and who he befriended, none compared to the brunette he missed and loved.

It hurt Riku to remember when he had to leave. His best friend got all tearful for his departure and it always pained Riku to see him that way, even for him. They were together since Riku was 2 and he was 1. They were inseparable, stuck like glue, but Riku's father got a promotion and had to move to be closer to the company.

Typical. It was always on the shows on TV and all. Riku just didn't think it would happen to him personally. But when Riku got informed, he was 15 and his best friend was 14. Young teens, yet Riku's best friend cried for him.

Riku cried too, when no one was around. His only regret was not telling his best friend how he felt. But now, was like a second chance! A long second chance. He has two months to tell him and spend time with him. He just hoped that he wasn't already spoken for.

Riku found a pocket on his shirt and felt the keys inside. He mentally sighed, he hadn't forgotten his house key. Even though they moved, Riku had asked his father not to sell the house. Luckily, his father granted his request. It also saved Riku the trouble of finding a hotel and saved Riku the trouble of finding a home when he moved out.

He had vowed to return one day. No matter how long it took, even if he had to scratch up some money. Luckily his father willingly paid for this trip, so long as he returned by the end of July. Riku didn't argue, it was a good chance, any is better than none.

His aquamarine eyes read and reread the name on the letter in neat writing. Well, better than his 'chicken scratch' or at least, that's what the teachers had told him it was. His writing hadn't even been considered writing, or from the English alphabet!

Aside that, Riku smiled at the folded up letter with his name written nicely and perfectly. "Sora…" whispered Riku as he called the name of his best friend.

Sora had made a vow to write Riku whenever he had a chance to. Riku remembered smiling and laughing to himself when a week later, he received a letter from Sora. Riku always wrote back in detail, of course he typed it up, since he couldn't even read his own writing. Soon, Sora was sending letters monthly. Riku never missed Sora's cue.

It usually always came the second week of each month. The last letter came a month ago, it stated that Sora had summer vacation soon and Riku should come and visit, knowing he had vacation as well. Sora had always told him this every year. But this time Riku made sure he could come for the summer.

Riku had happily wrote back telling him he'd come this year. And now here he was, stepping off the plane to met Sora. Two years after and all. Riku vaguely wondered if the isle had changed. He blocked the sun out of his eyes as it shined brightly above.

He could feel already feel the heat as he walked into the air conditioned lobby. It send a familiar chill up his body, a couple paces from the departure zone, he could still see Sora crying and waving as Riku left.

His round childish face enveloped by his brown messy mane of hair. Always in that adorable spiky way that looked soft when the wind blew it around, making it wisp around him.

His soft azure eyes that were always kind to look at and his perfectly flawless tan body that looked baby soft. Of course Sora had always been short for his age, even at 14 years old and always had that goofy smile of his adorning his face. Always wearing that red outfit with his favorite necklace.

Riku had bothered to notice almost everyday what he wore, how he looked like, just so the memory wouldn't fade when he moved. And almost every time Riku closed his eyes, the burning memory of Sora was there to relief him.

Riku knew that the Sora he had burned into his head was an 'outdated' one, but remembering how he looked was good reference. Now he was excited that he was meeting him again. But in his opinion, he really didn't think Sora would change.

He was wrong. When he glanced around the air port lobby he didn't find anyone who looked like the Sora he knew, or the Sora he remembered. He stood, duffle bag on the ground and a backpack slumped over his shoulder, as he looked around. His shoulders slumped after a minute of not seeing him.

"_I thought he'd be at least early._"he thought. "_Maybe he doesn't care as much as I thought he would_." Riku sighed, he hated being down on himself.

"Riku?"

The sliver haired teen turned around and nearly lost his cool composure. Standing before him was none other than Sora, but much more mature. Riku blinked a few times as he stared at him. Still shorter than him by a three or two inches and his brown hair was still the same style as before. His blue eyes the same but even deeper and more mesmerizing then usual.

Sora all in all, was leaner, taller, thinner and more muscled. His face lost all of it's baby face and he wore black cargos with a sleeveless tight red shirt. He also wore fingerless black gloves, the same smile still normal and friendly as usual.

Riku could feel himself get harder by the second as he stood staring. He mentally took a deep breath and smiled back at Sora.

"Hey Sora! Long time no see."

Sora smiled even bigger, "Yeah, I was scared there for a minute! I didn't think you were you!" Sora laughed, "You look very different since two years ago."

Riku nodded, "You too!" he patted Sora's messy hair, "You have defiantly grown."

Sora blushed a bit and smiled, "You too, you let your hair grow longer! And here I thought your father wouldn't let you."

Riku chuckled lightly, "Well, we short of made a deal. I'd behave at school and he'd let me look the way I wanted to."

Sora nodded and took the duffle bag that was on the ground. He strained as he bend down but Riku didn't put much thought to it. Riku noticed a bruise on his right arm as he picked up the suitcase. Riku always remembered Sora having smooth skin and Sora hardly ever bruised.

Riku furrowed his brow, "Sora?" he called.

Sora looked up as he swung the duffle bag strap over his shoulder. "Hmm?" he mused meeting Riku's aquamarine eyes.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

Sora glanced to his bar arm, he had forgotten all about the visible bruise. He tensed up but then smiled weakly as he glanced back to Riku.

"Um, I got hit by a soft ball yesterday." he admitted.

Riku sighed, it looked as big as a soft ball. "You have to be careful when playing Sora. Geez you can be spacey sometimes." he shook his head but smiled. "Well, lets get back home."

Sora nodded with a smile and followed him out of the airport lobby and into the blazing afternoon sun.

* * *

Riku and Sora opened the front door of Riku's long abandoned house, both laughing as they idly remembered past events. 

"Of course I remember were we use to play. The Island not too far from here. That's how Destiny Isle got it's name!" smiled Riku.

Sora crossed his arms, "Just wondering if you did remember, I mean, how am I suppose to know you remembered? You've been gone for two years!" Sora sighed as he planted himself on the only couch that was left behind.

"Destiny Island has changed since you've been away." he muttered seriously.

Riku set down the backpack next to the duffle bag were Sora had carelessly tossed it. "Yeah, like you." Riku smiled, simply dazzling Sora into oblivion. "We should visit the island soon. I miss it." he muttered as he sat on the arm of the chair.

Sora sighed, "I bet you forgot a lot of things since you've been away." he said looking up at Riku.

Riku looked down meeting his gaze, "Well, I _do_ remember…" a devilish smile graced his face, "You being ticklish."

Sora bolted up right but before Sora could run, Riku pinned him to the couch and tickled him mercilessly. Sora burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha…Riku…ha-ha…no! Ha-ha…ow…ha-ha." laughed Sora.

Riku noticed Sora getting hurt by his tickling so he stopped and stared down at him. "What's wrong Sora? I use to always tickle you."

Riku got off Sora and the couch, much to his disappointment. Sora sat up and rubbed his abdomen area tenderly. Riku folded his arms and stared at him.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

Sora shook his head, hiding the pain he felt in that area. Riku furrowed his brow in thought but Sora shot up and smiled.

"Ha I got you good Riku!" he taunted, "Now let's go outside, you've got a lot of catching up to do!"

Riku smirked as he watched Sora leave the house. Riku's smile faded as soon as he was gone.

"_What's wrong with Sora_…" he thought.

* * *

**a/n: so umm. Read&Review! pleaz...**

**-Wind-priestess21**


	2. Chapter 2

Sum. A flower blooms with love, light, & happiness. With that, a flower will grow, treat the flower bad & it painfully withers. But even a withered flower can still be beautiful. Riku came back to his home town for the summer after two years of being away. But what was suppose to be memorable and happy turned out to be frustrating and horrible. Maybe not for him exactly, but to his best friend whom he loves dearly. Riku saves his best friend from the cruel abuse at home, but now that Sora has escaped the physical damage, can he escape the mental? Riku's driven to try. Coming back isn't the problem, it's going away again. Yaoi. Riku/Sora

* * *

DAMAGED SOUL, WITHERED FLOWER

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Sora sighed once he reached the shore, which, in retro speck, wasn't very far from Riku's house.

"_**I didn't hurt you? Did I?" **_

Sora shook his head. "_It's not you Riku. You don't hurt me and wouldn't._" he thought as he put his feet in the water.

Riku smiled as he noticed the ever so hyper Sora calm down and look serene. Riku soon wished he brought his camera. He closed his eyes and recreated the wonderful burning image. Once opening his eyes, he noticed Sora turn and acknowledge his prescience.

He blushed and looked down. Sora smiled and Riku noticed him wave him over. He slipped off his sandals next to Sora's and walked ankle deep in the water. The sound of rushing waves gently soothing them gently. Sora smiled, even in the blazing sun, it was great to be there.

Riku saw the island out in the water. He playfully nudged Sora and motioned towards the island.

"Like old times?" he asked.

Sora smirked, "Same steaks?" answered Sora.

Riku smirked as well, "Sure. I'll buy you ice cream if I lose, if you lose you buy me ice cream."

Sora agreed and they readied themselves. "Ready…set…"

"Go!" Riku quickly dived out. Sora blinked helplessly then smiled.

"Riku! You cheater!" He quickly dove out as well.

* * *

Riku triumphantly walked on the shore on the 'official' Destiny Isle. It expanded all around, in an awkward circle shape. It was completely surrounded by water and was located off the coast of Destiny Village. But everyone called it by the island's name.

It was said it sounded better as Destiny Isle. So all called it Destiny Isle, but no one bothered to officially change its name. For a secluded island, it was a play land, a resting zone, a lover's romantic spot. It's bordered by long sandy shores and had a dock to tie boats.

Some swam others took boats. Boat was probably best, swimming was for those who couldn't afford or did have enough stamina. Riku and Sora were young and always preferred to swim. It had some simple 'forts' or shelters.

Riku and Sora build one, near the lagoon that had a waterfall. Sora walked up next to the awed Riku.

"Never gets old, does it?" asked Sora.

Riku, dumbfounded only nodded. "Man, I forgot how this was." he muttered.

Sora took Riku by the hand and lead him further onto the isle. Their bare feet on the sand as they ran on it. It wasn't as scorching as it normally would have been. The drippy clingy clothes sticking and somewhat drying. Riku slowly walked forward, dragging Sora along with him.

"It seems like a dream." muttered Riku. "I don't ever want to wake up."

Sora laughed lightly, "Your so cheesy Riku!" Riku shot him a look but ended up smiling.

"Only when your around Sora." he countered. He wrapped an arm around Sora and dragged him close.

Sora blushed. The feel of their bodies together, wet and close, burned irritably to Sora. He ignored the feeling that made it's way to his flushing face and the throbbing pain in his pants.

"R-Riku?"

"Hmm?" mused Riku.

"Let's…let's go to the tree!"

Riku nodded, "Good idea. Let's go." He let go of Sora, who in turn took a deep breath of salty crisp air.

Riku and Sora walked into the small wooden shed. Inside, it had a small sitting place and stairs three paces away from the door. They walked up the stairs and out the top door that lead to the tree that was probably the oldest one on the isle.

It was oddly bend and hung a bit over the edge of the round plateau. Sora quickly passed Riku and sat peacefully on the thick trunk that bend near the ground. Riku walked and leaned against the trunk .

The sun was setting, Riku was surprised. It seemed to go down so fast. Sora happily swung his feet as he stared out. The feeling around them was familiar and Riku sighed.

Sora glanced at him. "Yeah." Riku noticed the yellow star shaped fruit hanging from the trees branches. "Hey, shared a papou fruit with anyone yet?" he asked. It was his way of asking if he was taken or not.

Sora ultimately blushed, "W-What are talking about?!"

Riku laughed. Everyone on the island knew of the legendary papou fruit. It was a tradition on Destiny Island to give said fruit to the one you 'love.' A silly thing, you'd share it and it would grantee life together forever. It was mostly an engagement thing, but teen couples would share a small papou fruit to secure going steady.

Nope, Destiny Isle didn't believe in dinky rings. They used the oh powerful and meaningful papou fruit. It seemed more romance as well. Riku heard that it had a good, indescribable taste. He held back the urge to give one to Sora right now.

"I mean, do you have a girlfriend Sora." Riku idly picked at his shirt, suddenly finding it interesting. "_Or boyfriend_." he thought.

Sora looked down, "No, I did…but, well, it didn't work out too well."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Really? What was her name?" he asked.

Sora sighed, "Kairi." he muttered.

Riku's mouth dropped and he bolted up right, "Kairi?" he asked, "Red head-way-to-sweet-to-be-real? Her? You went out with that two-timing back stabbing' bitch?" he asked. "That _whore_?" Riku ran a hand through his hair, he could go on and on with the name calling. He just plain didn't like her, she was fake and Riku didn't like it.

Sora laughed lightly, "Yeah. We went out for awhile, but it didn't…'feel' right. And we decided to take a break. To stay friends." Sora shrugged, "And she's changed since middle School Riku! She's actually pretty nice and I can actually stand her now…along with many others."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right." he muttered sarcastically. "Once a bitch, _always_ a bitch." Riku sighed, "But why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his tone a bit hurt.

Sora sighed again, "It was recent. Last week. Besides, I knew how much you hated her…" Riku only smiled.

The sky was no longer light but now darker, the stars beginning to twinkle over head. Sora perked up.

"So, have you shared a papou fruit with anyone?" he asked, turning the tables on him.

Riku this time blushed and scratched his head. He would look like the guy to do so, as in shared more than one papou fruit. And he was automatically dubbed the title of 'Man Whore' And it's not that anyone hasn't liked him.

He's been asked out, guys and girls, but he turned them all down. Only one would satisfy his need, his want, his desire. And that was the source of his passion that made him single and sadly in the eyes of some, a virgin. Not that he hasn't jacked off a few times.

Riku shook his head, "Nope. Pure virgin." he laughed.

"Your still a virgin Riku?!" exclaimed Sora.

Riku smiled, "So surprised?" he asked. "Why? Aren't you a virgin Sora?" he asked.

Sora nodded, "Yes of course! But…you seem like-like-"

"A man whore?" he asked.

Sora blushed, "No! That's not what I mean!" Riku only laughed.

"I meant was that you seem like you can get anyone!" Riku glanced at Sora.

"Yeah, but…I don't want just _anyone_, I want only _one_." he stared seductively at Sora. "_A certain brunette teen._" he thought.

Riku smirked at Sora who blushed again. "_I want you_." he thought, "_And I'll make sure your mine_." he thought. "_By the end of the summer." _

There was silence as they gazed at the stars. "So, Sora, how's your older brother?"

Sora smiled, "Leon? Oh, he's home right now. Apparently college wasn't for him. 'A waste of time' as he so carelessly puts it." Sora frowned, "Mom wasn't too happy, in fact-!" Sora's eyes widened, "Oh. My. God! Mom!" Sora jumped off the tree.

"Sora? What's wrong?" asked Riku as he watched Sora run towards the edge of the plateau.

"Uh, I promised I'd be home early, umm…see you tomorrow!"

Riku slowly nodded, "See you."

* * *

Sora grimaced as he ran down the lifeless streets. He hadn't even stopped to get his shoes! It was an hour past his 'curfew' time that his mother set for him. He knew she'd be drunk, like usual at this time, but that only made the situation worse.

Sora was now breathless, he didn't bother to stop. Swimming took up most of his energy and now running? He was about ready to collapse. His feet were badly sore, a bit swollen, and bleeding, stones, pebbles even random small pieces have cut up his feet.

The water was going to sting badly tomorrow. Even now, the warm air wasn't as warm as earlier that morning. So he wasn't drying as fast as he should have.

His thick brown hair was damp and dripping water down his face. His clothes were also dripping wet and some of the left over salt water stung badly when they got to his feet. He lost track of time when spending it with Riku.

It was always like that with Riku. Even in the past, they would at times stay out until midnight, on a school night! It was fun and all they'd do was talk. About the future, the past, and what ifs. Sora loved it, but it became less fun and life seemed to drag on when he left.

A part of him truly left. Friendship? Yes but something more, something he couldn't put his finger on. Like Riku had stated before, it seemed like a dream, the last couple of hours. He had always imagined how different it would have been, when he came back.

And now he was happy, for the rest of the two months to come. Sora was going to make sure he hung out with Riku everyday. No one was going to stop him. Sora reached his house and as he walked up the three steps outside the front door, he knew he was exiting his dream and entering the nightmare.

* * *

**a/n: Read and Review. I'll be waiting, hope you liked it. later**

**-windpriestess21**


	3. Chapter 3

Sum. A flower blooms with love, light, & happiness. With that, a flower will grow, treat the flower bad & it painfully withers. But even a withered flower can still be beautiful. Riku came back to his home town for the summer after two years of being away. But what was suppose to be memorable and happy turned out to be frustrating and horrible. Maybe not for him exactly, but to his best friend whom he loves dearly. Riku saves his best friend from the cruel abuse at home, but now that Sora has escaped the physical damage, can he escape the mental? Riku's driven to try. Coming back isn't the problem, it's going away again. Yaoi. Riku/Sora

**disclaimer: Don't own KH1 or 2 or the song "Do you love me." if that's what it's called...w/e. **

* * *

**DAMAGED SOUL, WITHERED FLOWER**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Sora breathed deeply, but before he opened the door, it swung open. Sora closed his eyes and flinched. Waiting for something, anything! It was always different, but when feeling less creative, it was the same.

It usually resorted to that.

But inside of what he expected, he was swept into a giant bare hug. A familiar smell filled his noise. TAG Cologne, a sweet smell, and cigarette smoke. It wasn't the usual smell of beer and cigarette. Sora smiled relieved.

"Sora! Damn you, why were you out so late?!" whispered an adult voice. "I couldn't hold her off forever!"

Sora pulled away, "Sorry Leon. Things seemed to…slip with Riku." he whispered back.

Leon was a tall, slender man. Young and looked to be in his 20's. He had brown spiky haired that was jagged and reached his shoulders. He was always lectured about his hair. He had a tight muscle shirt on and leather pants, wearing two belts at a time.

His eyes were more serious than Sora's and he had a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He told some that it was a battle wound from a fight at the bar, but only Sora knew where that came from. A very angry women with fake nails and too much tequila.

"Sora, your soaking wet, did you go to the island?" asked Leon.

Sora nodded, "Uh-huh."

Leon looked at the kitchen, "Come on, she passed out on the kitchen table, you have to sneak up fast." he muttered. Sora nodded, "And make sure you change, you can pass as you took a shower, just stuff your wet clothes under the bed."

Leon closed the door softly behind him and they walked slowly towards the head of the stairs. Before they reached their point, they heard a crash. Sora felt his heart sped up and his blood run cold. This was not turning out so well.

"Sor-ruh!?" a slurred voice purred from the kitchen door way. A woman appeared, her brown hair pulled all messy in a ponytail. Bags under her blood shot eyes. Her whole body leaned against the frame of the door, a broken tequila bottle in her grip.

Sora guessed it was half empty, since liquid was poured on the ground along with some glass shards. Her ripped shirt hung off her shoulder loosely and baggy, wearing shorts that were obviously not hers.

"Where-hick-the hell were you!" she yelled. Her eyes half open. "Huh? Ya' lil' faggot!" she smiled.

"Come here...let me see you." she purred, her mood changing.

Leon stepped in front of him, "Mom, back away." he gritted.

She glared, "I wasn't talkin' to you fucking failure, get out of my damn site!" she growled.

But he didn't. She stumbled over to him and smack him hard on the face. "I told you to back down!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sora gasped, "Leon!" he yelled.

He was now in the pit of his nightmare. He ran over to Leon's side who sat on the ground, rubbing his cheek. He was lucky to have been slapped with the hand without the rings. Sora didn't know if he would be so lucky.

"Leon, are you okay?" he asked worried. His brother came home to take Sora away, to visit and make sure his mother wasn't like she was anymore, but now he was staying and extending his visit to protect Sora until the paper's would approve of him.

So far, they denied him twice, and many has said once you've been denied twice, it's hard to get approved. But Leon wasn't going to give up. Hell would freeze over before he let his brother die under the hands of his damned mother.

"Comehere." she rambled. Her words were fast and demanding.

Sora held back the tears but followed his mother's command. Leon reached for Sora's hand but Sora brought his hand up, avoiding Leon's.

"I don't want to cause you trouble…" he thought.

He walked up to his mother with Leon protesting. "No Sora don't!"

Sora's mother cupped Sora's face and she smiled. Sora winced, he knew it was coming up. She raised her hand and slapped him hard on the face. Knocking Sora down without effort. Sora yelped and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Everything went black for Sora but he still wasn't fully unconscious. He could hear voices around him but could only see black.

"Bitch! Let him go!" yelled Leon.

There was a laugh, "Go ahead Leon, hit me. You want to but if I'm not mistaken, the law is still the same, hitting women is against the law." there was a pause, "And if you hit me, you won't be able to take your little fragile brother away…"

Leon yelled and there was a crash. Sora's mother only laughed and Sora guessed he only punched something else. Her footsteps were louder to Sora and finally the cold hardwood floor was gone from underneath him.

He was pulled ruthlessly up the stairs and somehow his legs agreed. But he didn't really remember. The last thing he remembered was Leon shouting angrily.

"Damn it! Mother no! Sora!!"

* * *

Riku swam back to the town. He sighed when he realized Sora forgot his sandals. He grabbed them and slipped on his.

He walked along the lifeless streets and towards his house. Everything was exactly the same. The bright dark starry sky, to the lifeless dull town streets, even to the small lights along the roads that light the way.

He really missed spending time with Sora. It just passed by so fast, it was nightfall by no time. Back at the city, it was always bright at night, no stars could be seen and it was never quiet. There was always some noise breaking the nights soothing lullaby.

It hurt his ears to the deathly silence but it was soothing as well. He could finally let his mind go somewhere. He slowly walked to his house, remembering everything in this town. He didn't want to leave.

* * *

The morning came and Sora woke up. His body sore and his face pulsing. He sat up and gasped. He felt the tears stinging his eyes.

"_No_…" he thought, "_No…not again_!" he pulled the blankets high over his naked self.

He rubbed his arms, making himself warm. Goosebumps began forming and he suddenly felt very sick. He shook his head, he was going to snap.

He looked around the room. He was in his mother's room, that…woman's room. The tears fell down his face as he dragged his legs up to his body. He rocked back and forth, trying hard to sooth himself.

Finally after a while he found his boxers laying on the ground and slipped them on. He was once again grossed out. He walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

His cheek was swollen and dried blood was stained on his face. Under his eye was a small bruise anyone would think it was black eye, but it was too low for one. His body was scratched up from his so called mother's fake nails and along his back he had three long scratches. It was still raw.

He shook his head, he always acted this way after his so called mother defiled him. He threw his boxers off and ran into the shower. The water poured over him and he rubbed mercilessly all over his body. He choked back sobs that build in his chest and let the tears fall down.

"Sora!" Leon pounded on the door, "Sora, please, this wasn't your fault…don't hurt yourself."

Sora ignored him and rubbed vigorously at his skin. Hoping anything would wash off. He stifled a yelled every time he hit a bruised area. He rubbed harder until blood wounds appeared from past injuries. He watched the crimson color fall down his tan arm and drained down. He turned off the water once he was done but sat in the shower for what seemed like an hour.

Leon wouldn't give up, "Sora, come on!" he was trying hard, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her!" Leon began to cry softly.

Sora felt even more guilty. This was harder to endure with his older brother feeling responsible. He grabbed his towel and walked out of the bathroom. Leon was on his knees as he pounded on the door. Once Sora came out, Leon hugged him.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

Sora shook his head and walked away. Leon sighed. His once bright eyes from yesterday faded into something that was empty.

Leon shook his head. They were going to leave, soon, permission or not.

* * *

Sora pulled a sweatshirt on to cover his newly recent wounds and pulled jean pants on. He shook his wet mane of hair and escaped out the window. He didn't want to face Leon again. He would surely crack.

Sora slowly paced himself as he walked to Riku's. He didn't know how much more he could endure his mother and that home. Recently, he's been trying hard to escape his house or at least from being at home. Anything was better than now.

He looked up and smiled when he knew where he was. He cut across the lawn and jumped the first two stars and walked onto his porch. He uncomfortably pulled the sleeves of his sweater shirt down and took a deep breathe. He was afraid he was being too paranoid.

Sora looked up and reached to knock on the door, but Riku opened it before hand. Sora blinked and Riku smiled. He leaned against the door frame, shirtless. Sora tried not to stare and smiled to hide his blush.

Riku slipped on a button up shirt, but didn't bother buttoning it up. "Your late." he smirked stepping out from the door.

Sora tilted his head, "I am?" he asked.

Riku jumped off the three steps. He shrugged, "Well, you would always be here early. Not at noon." Riku brushed his hair from his eyes, "Maybe it's just me…"

Sora followed with a frown, "I'm sorry. I…overslept." he muttered.

Riku shook his head, "Nah. It's fine."

Sora noticed they were walking past the island. He thought they'd go back today for sure. "Where are we going?"

Riku smirked, "You still owe me ice cream!"

Sora grumbled under his breath, "But you cheated! It wouldn't be fair!" he whined.

Riku continued smiling as they walked to the inner town. The path was dirt, like always, and the grass was luscious as they walked into the petite town. Hills and plains were all around. It never got old. They could see the colorful signs of the ice cream parlor ahead.

That was where the cement and asphalt roads came in. Buildings and offices, along with shops, bars, local schools were. But for a town, it was still pretty and had some green to look at. Which was more than the cities.

"We didn't say we couldn't cheat." answered Riku.

Sora pouted, "It doesn't need to be said! It's self explanatory!!"

Riku resisted the urge to tackle him with a huge hug. Riku stopped walking and a confused Sora looked back at him.

"Fine. Let's race."

Sora smiled and raised a fist at the challenge. "Let's go!"

Riku and Sora walked a couple paces back and then glanced at each other. Sora nodded.

"Ready? Set…"

Riku glanced at Sora, "Sora, I love you."

Sora blushed greatly and stood staring. "You-what?" he whispered.

"Go!" yelled Riku and ran off.

Sora blinked before realizing he was left behind, "Riku! Not fair!!" he yelled running after him.

* * *

The parlor was set into a kind of sixties eighties look. It had a juke box at the far end and little ice cream, burger, and fries mobiles hanging from the ceiling. The booths, tables, and counter seats were outlined in neon colors. The design was cute, on the walls had pictures of the manger with some famous people that were now gone or consider 'out.'

The wall also sported girls in poodle skirts and guys in greased up hair and leather jackets and blue jeans. It sported the word retro. Sora had always said it was like going into a time machine back and it was something you'd usually see in the movies.

The song 'Do you Love Me' playing in the background only added the effect of the ice cream parlor. The upbeat song was on repeat and usually had to hit it good to make it continue onto another song. But everyone liked the song and sometimes didn't bother changing the song.

The bell rung loudly as Riku burst through the front doors. The people who were in there stopped their business and glanced at the suddenly loud ruckus that wasn't coming from the juke box.

Sora entered shortly after, the poor bell threatening to fall at any time. Riku laughed and soon the Sora joined. The people in the parlor recognized him and Sora and smiled to themselves. They knew this was something they had always done before and they went back to what they were doing.

Sora pouted when they were done laughing, but Riku lead them to a booth. 'Their' booth. Riku wobbled the table and smiled. "Yep, this is our table. I'm surprised they hadn't replaced it yet."

Sora nodded, "It's not that bad." he muttered.

Riku continued to look around, Sora smiled, he was like a little kid in a toy factory. Sora soon began humming the song that played on the juke box. Riku began to sing along with Sora.

'_**You broke my heart, **_

_**Cuz I couldn't dance**_

_**You didn't even want me around**_

_**But now I'm back**_

_**To let you know, I can really shake 'em down**_

_**Do love me? **_

_**Now do you love Me?' **_

Riku and Sora laughed as they burst into the chorus part. "Have you wondered how the mash potatoes dance is?" asked Sora.

Riku shrugged, "Beats me, I don't dance sixties."

The waitress came, smiling brightly as she waited for the to notice her there. "Sora." she smiled.

Sora smiled and waved at the brown haired waitress. "Hey Selphie. How are you?" he asked.

"Good, good. So…" she glanced at the sliver haired teen.

Riku waved, "Nice seeing you again Selphie."

She blushed then nearly screamed, "Oh my gosh! Riku?!" she blinked, "You look…different! Wow. I didn't even recognize you! So how have you been?" she asked in a rush.

Riku smirked, "Good Selphie, good." he shook his head, "Waitress now?" he asked.

She blushed but nodded, "I always wanted to work here…it was the cutest thing and I loved the sixties, it's only part time though. So how long are you here?" she asked.

"Just for summer vacation." he answered. "Here to catch up on lost times."

She nodded, "Glad to hear it. So have you revisited Tidus? Or any of the others?" she asked.

Riku shook his head, "Nope. Just got here yesterday."

"I see." she nodded, "Well, make sure to see them soon, kay?" she smiled.

She smiled and was about to walk away but Sora called her back. "Uh Selphie!"

She came back, "Yeah Sora?" she asked.

Sora smiled, "Uh, you forgot to take our order."

She gasped and bowed, "Sorry! Sorry! Umm…what would you guys like?" she asked.

"Umm…the usual." muttered Riku.

Selphie smiled, "Sure." Sora nodded at her, telling her he wanted the same. She walked back to the counter.

Riku only smiled, "This looks exactly the same, like time hasn't affected anything."

Sora nodded, "This place never gets old." he smiled, "I still can't believe you like the same thing."

"Vanilla chocolate Twist." they both said at the same time.

They laughed. "It is the best." muttered Riku.

Sora agreed. After a while Sora blushed. He fiddled with this fingers as a thought came into his mind.

"Uh Riku…did you…well, I mean…I uh-well." He sighed. "Did you really mean that you-"

"Sora, Riku. Ice cream." Selphie sang as she brought the ice cream in dishes. She set it down with a smile and walked away.

Sora was left blushing. He wanted to ask him if he meant that he loved him. Or if it was just a ruse, or if it was meant to be thought that he didn't, but he did. Or maybe he didn't, but he wanted to tease him. Or to see if he was gay…or how he would react.

"_Well, you sure did react great Sora_!" he thought. Standing there, with a dazed look and a blush that could been seen from space.

"What was that Sora?" asked Riku as he took a spoonful of ice cream.

Sora shook his head. Riku smiled and Sora did the same. When Riku was on his second ice cream, more people were coming in.

Among them, was a certain red head. Riku groaned and slumped in his seat. Sora quirked an eyebrow, "You okay?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah. Just a bad case of not wanting to be seen."

Sora smirked and turned. He immediately found out why. "Kairi?" he asked, "I told you she's ok."

Riku shook his head, "You must be kidding me! I don't believe it."

The red head spotted Sora and she smiled as she walked over to him. Her smile turned into a frown as she noticed the sliver haired teen across from him. She smiled at him and then Sora.

Her red hair reaching past her shoulder in layers. Her blue eyes soft and her pink dress nice for the weather. Though Riku knew it wasn't for the weather.

"Sora." she said in an overly sweet voice. "I didn't know you'd be here." She sat in the same seat with him. "You know, I called you last night, but no one answered."

Sora nodded, "Oh yeah, I was with Riku yesterday. He came to visit for the summer."

She switched her gaze to Riku. She smiled, "Oh, Riku! I didn't even recognize you! You've grown." she leaned forward, "So how's the big city?" she asked.

Riku shrugged, "Not bad." he muttered.

Sora shot him a glare to be nice but Riku ignored it. Kairi grabbed a spoon and took some of Sora's ice cream.

"Gross. I hate vanilla." she threw the spoon down and sighed.

Riku wanted to smash the vanilla in her face. For a girl who hasn't changed, she sure seemed the same.

"Oh my gosh! You guys haven't been to the video café have you?" she asked.

Sora shook his head, "No, we haven't."

Kairi's eyes went wide, "Sora, the guys are meeting down there today at four. Why don't you bring Riku?" she asked.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." he answered.

Kairi smiled and took Sora's hair in her hand. "Maybe we can share a cappuccino?" she asked, "I really miss you." she whispered in his ear.

Sora smiled weakly, "Heh…" he laughed weakly.

Riku rolled his eyes but smiled. "Sora, you have something in your hair..."

Sora's eyes went wide and his hands flung to his brown mane of hair, "Where?" He asked, "I need to go the bathroom. I'll be back." Kairi moved and Sora ran into the bathroom.

"I'd better go make sure he doesn't take too long, wouldn't want to keep _you_ waiting." he smiled the best he could and walked to the bathroom.

Sora had his fingers laced in his hair, trying to find the problem. He glared at Riku when he entered.

"Liar! I don't see anything." he mumbled.

Riku smiled, "I know, I just couldn't stand that bitch."

Sora smiled, "Your so mean." he mumbled.

"So is she! Did you see the way she hung on you? Like-like…"

"Like she liked me?" he asked.

"Yeah! But she-I mean-you guys broke up and all and yet there she is, flirting with you and all!" mumbled Riku angrily.

Sora blushed, "Riku are you…jealous?" he asked.

Riku stopped rambling and blushed, "Uh…I mean…well." he looked down. "Maybe."

Sora smiled, "So what do we do? She's waiting for us."

Riku smirked, "This is exactly why I made you come in here."

Sora blinked, "No way…your not-"

"Yes." Riku walked to the window, "She's going to pay."

Sora sighed but couldn't resist the prank. Riku set his hands to push Sora up. "Come on."

Sora glanced to the door then back at him. He smirked and took a running start, he jumped into Riku's hands and he pushed him up and over. Sora jumped through the window and did a tuck roll as he landed on the ground.

Riku jumped up and pulled himself up and through the window. Doing the same as Sora when he landed. They both laughed but Riku cursed to himself that he couldn't see her face.

They ran off before she found out. "_That'll teach her_." thought Riku.

* * *

**a/n: I personally don't hold much of a grudge against Kairi...but eh...Riku and Sora derserve each other more. Anyway, so now u kinda got in ur mind how Sora's mother is. More drama! later on...whatev. Exams are horrible right now...tomorrow i have algebra then biology then we can leave...w/e. **

**-windspriestess21**


End file.
